mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars
Super Robot Wars is a tactical role-playing videogame series by Banpresto. The overall theme is a giant crossover that brings together several mecha franchises: Mazinger, Getter Robo, and Universal Century Gundam becoming staple to the series. The series is involved in several titles each with their own story and twists, all of which feature major mecha anime/manga (the exception being the OG titles) and original characters and mechas. General Formula All Super Robot Wars games feature an original player character and mecha that are connected to the overall story. The player must complete scenario objectives, including plots from several anime that are tied into the game. Some parts of the game also feature twists to the usual storylines. For example the White Fang army and Paptimus Scirocco's army team up in Super Robot Wars Alpha. Character deaths can be prevented, even the ones that normally happen in certain parts of the anime. Enemy units that are not completely antagonistic towards the player can also join them. In battle, the robots' reactions depend on the players choice. Like most RPGs players gain experience and money from defeating enemies. Depending on where battles take place also affect the battle (these are on land, air, water, and space), for example Gundams excel in space but are at a major disadvantage in water. The robots are separated by the Real and Super Robot formulas (meaning that they are either more like common place tools used by militaries or are made of completely fictional materials/energy sources with near invincible defenses). Influence Super Robot Wars left its mark on the mecha genre in a number of ways. For example, the Mazinkaiser was created as a means to put the Mazinger franchise in the same league as other heavy hitter robots such as the Shin Getter Robo (which would appear in other media after appearing in Super Robot Wars F Final). Both machines would be featured in later media as the focus of their own series. Another prime example is sparking interest in earlier works such as Steel Jeeg, which led to the creation of the anime Kotetsushin Jeeg. Games Game Boy *Super Robot Taisen (Debut: Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo) *Super Robot Taisen 2 GB (Debut: Mazinger Z vs. Devilman, Mazinger Z vs Great General of Darkness) Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Robot Taisen 2 (Debut: UFO Robo Grendizer) Super Nintendo *Super Robot Taisen 3 (Debut: Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaiju) *Super Robot Taisen 4 (Debut: UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger) Nintendo 64 *Super Robot Spirits *Super Robot Taisen 64 Sega Saturn *Super Robot Taisen F *Super Robot Taisen F Final (Debut: Banpresto Mazinkaiser) Playstation *Shin Super Robot Taisen *Super Robot Taisen F *Super Robot Taisen F Final *Super Robot Taisen α *Super Robot Taisen α Gaiden Dreamcast *Super Robot Taisen α Nintendo Gamecube *Super Robot Taisen GC (Debut: Mazinkaiser OVA) Game Boy Advance *Super Robot Taisen A *Super Robot Taisen R *Super Robot Taisen D *Super Robot Taisen J (Debut: Mazinkaiser vs Great General of Darkness) Playstation 2 *Super Robot Taisen Impact *Super Robot Taisen MX *Super Robot Taisen α2 *Super Robot Taisen α3 *Super Robot Taisen Z/Special Disk Nintendo DS *Super Robot Taisen W *Super Robot Taisen K *Super Robot Taisen L Playstation Portable *Super Robot Taisen A Portable *Super Robot Taisen MX Portable *Super Robot Taisen Z2.1 Hakai-hen (Debut: Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen) *Super Robot Taisen Z2.2 Saisei-hen Nintendo Wii *Super Robot Taisen NEO Xbox 360 *Super Robot Taisen XO (Port of SRW GC) Playstation 3 *Super Robot Taisen Z3: Prison Chapter * Super Robot Taisen Z3: Celestial Cage Chapter Nintendo 3DS *Super Robot Taisen UX (Debut: Mazinkaizer SKL) Video Gallery Mazinger Z File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_1_Powered_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Powered Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_Gaiden_(PSX)_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks| Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_2_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Mazinger_Z|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars MX File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Mazinger_Z_(All_Attacks)|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Z Great Mazinger File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_2_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Great Mazinger's attacks in 2nd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Great_Mazinger|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars MX File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinger_%26_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|All robots in 3rd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Great_Mazinger_(All_Attacks)|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Z File:Super_Robot_Wars_Neo_Great_Mazinger_Attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Neo Mazinkaiser File:Super_Robot_Taisen_α_Gaiden_-_Mazinkaiser_Appearance_and_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_J_Great_Mazinger_&_Mazinkaiser_KS_-_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars J File:Super_Robot_Taisen_W_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars W File:Super_Robot_Taisen_L_Mazinkaiser_and_"True"_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars L Shin Mazinger File:SRW_Z2_Saisei_Hen_Shin_Mazinger_Z_God_Scrander_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z2-2: Saisei-hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks_(Updated)|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z3: Jigoku-hen Mazinkaiser SKL File:Super_Robot_Wars_UX_Mazinkaiser_SKL_-_Mazinkaiser_SKL_All_Attacks External links *Super Robot Wars Wiki Trivia *In Super Robot Taisen for the Game Boy, if you choose Mazinger Team you will receive both Aphrodite A & Diana A. It is unknown which robot is piloted by Sayaka, and who is piloting the other robot. * By finding certains parts Aphrodite A & Diana A are able to perform the Rocket Punch which replace their Punch Attack. *Gilgilgan is one of the three Final Bosses in SRW to not be of Banpresto creation. *Despite having the Jet Scrander on his sprite Mazinger Z does not fly in the Original Super Robot Taisen for the Gameboy until he receive his Scrander upgrade. *In F Final Koji (and his fans) complain that Mazinger is not up to power with the other Hard Hitter Super Robots so you either have the choice of a Powered UP Mazinger Z that appear in the last episode of Great Mazinger or having the Mazinger become irradiated with Getter Rays to receive Mazinkaiser. *The α version of Mazinkaiser has a different backstory for it was made by Juzo Kabuto but he deems it too dangerous and uncontrollable so he made the Mazinger Z instead for Koji to use. *Super Robot Taisen MX featured the villain Balendos stealing the Great Mazinger and mass-producing it, a feature that was used in the manga by Gosaku Ōta. *Whenver a Mazinger girl in J or W use Oppai Missile the Missiles will have the appearance of Sayaka's Venus A. *Super Robot Taisen W is the only SRW where Mazinkaiser has both Final Kaiser Blade and Kaiser Nova making it the most "complete" version in terms of attacks. *In Super Robot Taisen W, though the game treats Shin Getter Robo (the one from the manga) as it own series' robot, it lacks its background in the game and is only used in the Mazinkaiser story. It sole purpose of being built was to keep the Mazinkaiser in case it or its pilot goes berserk. *Even though Super Robot Taisen W says the Shin Getter Robo is from the manga version the design of the robot uses the Getter Robot Armageddon one and uses the Toei Getter Robo Anime character designs for the pilots and Opening track of the Toei anime. *In Super Robot Taisen L Mazinkaiser story is not present. L only use the units from Mazinkaiser series. Also this Mazinkaiser loses the Kaiser Nova from Super Robot Taisen W & several combination attacks with Great Mazinger. *In Super Robot Taisen L you are able to use both Great Mazinger (Prototype) & Great Mazinger (New). *Super Robot Taisen Z2.1 only finishes half the story of Shin Mazinger leaving it at the fight in the Saluud. The Shin Mazinger story is used again and completed in Super Robot Taisen Z2.2. *Super Robot Taisen UX is the first time in SRW where Mazinger Z & Koji doesn't appear (discounting the Original Generation series). *Super Robot Taisen Z3.1 is basically a post-script for Shin Mazinger. Dr. Hell is dead, so Baron Ashura leads his forces. Viscount Pygman is also dead, but Brocken is back to life. This time, they cover the Kedora plot in detail. Also, Shin Dragon gives Mazinger a boost with Getter Rays. In the stinger, Go Saotome announces that Kouji's Mazinger can be powered up again, leading to the possibility of a new Mazinger upgrade. Category:Video Games